Gohans true tale
by silver nightskash
Summary: What if gohan killed Vegeta before he was able to leave earth? This is what would have happened
1. chapter 1

Note this story starts at the end of the Saiyan Saga.

 **Chapter 1** Krillin stands over the bloody and broke Vegeta with the sword he picked up from Yajirobe who was prevously **killed** by Vegeta. "Y-You killed them...YOU KILLED THEM ALL!" he raised the sword and was about to stab though Vegetas armor.

Goku, who laied beaten and broken on a rock used his powers to connect with Krillins mind. "no...dont Krillin. We've wone. He wont do this again" Goku said with a slight laugh but because of his wounds it hurt to laugh.

Krillin gripped the sword tightly and tossed it to the side. "Goku...i know your right. If he comes back we'll just have to beat him again" Krillin said with a smile as he let Vegeta crawl into his ship. he backed up as the ship slowly lifted off the ground and started to fly up.

As the ship was about 500 feet off the ground a loud scream was heard as an energy blast was throw at the ship followed by the words "DEMON FLASH!!!" Gohan in the nude with golden spikey hair fired the blast that blew up the ship and killed Vegeta.

Goku and Krilling gasped as they saw the flaming metal bits and smoke slowly fall to the ground. "GOHAN!" Goku screamed as he looked over at his son. The child who was scared to fight just killed Vegeta.

Gohan panted as his hair went back down to its normal black and he fell to the ground. His body broken from the assalt of Vegeta. Krillin ran over woth his hands in fists. "G-G-Gohan...how could you?! he wasnt going to hurt us anymore!" Krillin didn't want to hurt Gohan but the rage was bulding up and he couldnt hold it back. His fist went into the air about to strike down gohan.

Goku had enough strength to get up and grab Krillins hand. "no...he's upset over Piccolo" goku stated before falling to the ground. Krillin sighed as he picked up Goku and Gohan starting his flight back to the city to tell everyone about the fight.


	2. Plan A

**Chapter 2**

Two weeks later Krillin, Gohan, Goku, and Bulma were in gokus hospital room thinking if what there next move would be. Bluma sighed as she leaned back with her shirt slighting lifting uo so her stomach was showing "so there all dead? Damn. Well we can't just sit here and do nothing. Piccolo was from another world right? His planet must have dragon balls right?"

Goku nodded and smiled as bulma was onto something. "Hey your right! Ok the doctor said it will take me a few weeks to get out of here so you guys are gonna have to go to the look out and talk to mister popo" he smiled and looked over to gohan "Son. Im trusting that you can protect bulma and krillin when you go to Piccolos home world."

Gohan looked up from his book and nodded. "oh...ok dad" he smiled as he shut his book. Suddenly his head started to throb as he felt a wave of power rush over him. "P..Piccolo..." He clenched his teeth and made his hands fists. The power surged in the room as his hair stood on end. "ILL BRING HIM BACK!" Gohan screamed as his hair flashed yellow and then it all stopped and he broke down in tears falling back into his chair.

Krillin sighed as he stood up and walked over to gohan and patted his back. "Dont worry. I'll go talk to popo and see of he as a ship. you just stay here and spend time woth your dad and bulma. Bulma...just...dont fall asleep." bulma glared at krillin as she stood up "God i'm not useless you know!" she stated and type things on her phone. After a few seconds of silence the saiyan pod that nappa arived in was floating infront of the window. Bulma laighed as she walked over to the window opening it. She bent over and touched the pod making the door open. Krillin laughed and laighly hit bulmas butt as she was touching the pod. Bulma swong her hand back and hit krillin in the face. "NO TOUCHING" Goku and Gohan started to laugh as bulma yelled at Krillin


	3. hello korin and goodbye popo

note, i plan to habe a chaper out every other day and one chaper ever saterday and sunday. thank you so much.

 **Chaper 3** Gohan decided to go to korins tower by himself to get some senzu beans. It took him almost 30 minuets to fly up to korin and when he landed he didnt say anything. Korin already knew that yajirobe was dead. There was nothing he could do about it. Gohan leaned on the rail of the platform as he just watched korin. Finaly after some time korin turned around. "did he die a hero?" korin asked woth tears streaming down,his face. Gohan nodded as he remembered yajirobe cut off vegetas tail. "Yeah he did...T-T-Then my dad just wanted the man who did this to leave..." he gripped the rail making it bend and snap. his hair starting to turn gold once more before he calmed down. "Im actualy here to talk with popo." gohan said and flew off upwards to the lookout

mister popo was standing next to the door for the hyperbolic time chamber. "huh? oh its you gohan. Where is Goku? i need to talk to him about something urgent." popo said before walking over to gohan. He didnt answer though, his eyes were locked on the room behind popo. "I've never seen that door before. where does it lead?" he asked pointing to the door. "oh that? its just the hyperbolic time chamber. one day out here leads to one year in there." he said with a smile as he walked gohan outside. "mister popo. we were wondering,if you knew where a ship was. we need to go to piccolos home world for the dragonballs there. Bulma had a ship but when she tried to make it peave the planet it blew up." popo nodded with a smile. "oh yes i do know of a ship thats not to far from here. its the ship your father used to arive here on earth. But right now its at capsle corp being modified and improved" popo said with a smile. "ok good. thank you,mister popo" gohan flew off to bulma and Goku


End file.
